


Nightmare- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You finally got everything you want in life. So, naturally, something else has to ruin it but this time, it’s about you. It’s about Sam. What does this all mean?





	Nightmare- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 1 episode 14. Feedback is appreciated.

Suddenly, it was like all your dreams came true in one night. Ever since Cassie, you and Dean haven’t been able to keep your hands off one another. It was like your 14-year-old self was finally able to come out and play with the man she loved.

Of course, Sam didn’t want any part of this so you had to be careful around him. That meant you two have yet to have sex but when it happened, you bet it would be amazing. You weren’t a virgin but you wished Dean was your first. You wished he was there instead of that sleaze ball.

You tried not to think about it too much. But when you were with Dean, all your worries floated away. He made you a much happier persona d you liked the woman you were now becoming. You were a way better person suited for Dean than Cassie.

You knew of the Hunter life so it wasn’t hard in that department. You traveled with him and slept in the same motel room every night. You used to sleep on the couch so you could let the two tallest men you’ve ever met have the beds. You didn’t mind the couch if it meant Dean and Sam could sleep better.

But now that you and Dean got together, you’ve been sleeping in his bed with him and you couldn’t remember a time when you’ve slept this good at night. You felt safer in his arms and he was home to you. It didn’t matter where you were; Dean Winchester was your home.

Even now, as you were lying in his arms, you were content. You were sleeping like a baby in his really strong arms and touching his warm body. Growing up, you had really bad nightmares of your mom but when you were in Dean’s arms, all that went away.

You were facing Dean when you were being woken up. You groaned and buried your face in his chest while your body fought with you to sleep. Who was waking you up and what did they want?

“Dean. Y/N, wake up.” You heard Sam say. You felt Dean move and tightened his arms around you. He had to make sure that you were really there and what happened with Cassie wasn’t all a dream; that you really were his.

“What are you doing man, it’s the middle of the night,” Dean said, his voice thick with sleep. You turned around to see Sam packing his things. You frowned at the urgency of Sam’s actions.

“We have to go,” Sam said, rushing.

“What’s happening?” You asked, suddenly on alarm. Dean didn’t seem too alarmed but he was fully awake now.

“We have to go. Right now.” Sam said, walking out to the car with his bag. You groaned and fell back on the bed and Dean turned to you.

“What’s up with him?” You asked his brother and looked up at Dean’s sleepy eyes.

“I don’t know but we better get going.” Dean kissed your forehead and got up, going to get his stuff.

Sam was waiting in the Impala when you and Dean got out of the room. You got in the back and Dean got behind the wheel. You were on the road in less than 10 minutes. You had no idea what was going on but you couldn’t go back to sleep now. No matter how tired you were.

Once you got on the road, Sam was pulling out his phone, dialing someone. You wondered what the hell was going on inside his head. He pulled out a detective badge and you were really curious as to who he was calling.

“McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158. I’ve got a signal 480 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two-door sedan, Michigan license plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah ok, just hurry.” Sam said into the phone.

“Sam, what the hell is going on?” You sat up, looking at him.

“I had a nightmare of a man dying. I can’t shake this feeling.” Sam said, sighing.

“Sammy relax. I’m sure it’s  _just_  a nightmare.” Dean said, driving.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Sam scoffed, still on hold.

“I mean it. You know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. I don’t know what’s going on but this is just a nightmare. It won’t check out.” Dean said, trying to reassure his brother.

“It felt different Dean; real. Like when I dreamt about our old house and Jessica.” Sam said. You’ve never seen him so anxious about anything before.

“Alright, if it does check out, I’m assuming we are going to visit this house. What did you see in this nightmare, exactly?”

“A man getting killed in his car while it was running. Nothing was there to hurt him but I don’t know what’s going on with me.” Sam sighed.

“Have you ever seen this man before?” You asked him.

“No, I haven’t,” Sam said quietly.

“No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?” Dean asked.

“Maybe there is some kind of connection that we aren’t aware of.” You said to Dean and Sam.

“Yes, I’m here,” Sam said into the phone. You waited to hear a response from Sam but he picked up a pen and glared at his brother.

“Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. Do you have a street address? Got it. Thanks.” Sam wrote that down on whatever surface he could find. He hung up the phone and looked at his brother. You found a map in the backseat and opened it up, looking at it.

“Checks out. How far are we?” Sam said, urgency in his tone.

“From Saginaw? A couple of hours.” You said, looking at the map you found.

“Drive faster,” Sam said, commanding his brother to do so. Dean didn’t argue and pressed on the gas, cutting the drive time from 2 hours down to one. When you arrived at your destination, your mouth opened in surprise when you saw emergency vehicles and someone on a stretcher, being zipped up in a body bag.

“How did you know?” You whispered to yourself. You looked at Sam to see him grimace. You and the boys got out and walked quickly to the crowd and saw a woman by herself.

“What happened?” Dean asked the woman, standing beside her. You stood beside Dean and looked at her, waiting.

“Suicide. I can’t believe it.” She sighed and looked sad.

“Did you know them?” Sam asked, standing on the other side of the woman.

“No, but I saw him in every Sunday at St Augustine's. He always seemed so normal. I guess you never know what’s going on behind closed doors.” She sighed.

“Guess not,” Dean muttered, looking at the house.

“How did… uh, how are they saying it happened?” Sam wondered.

“I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running.” She looked up at Sam.

“Do you know about what time they found him?” You asked her.

“Oh, it just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family. I can’t even imagine what they’re going through.” You looked over at the house to see a man and a woman crying on the front porch. You saw a distraught younger man behind them.

You almost didn’t notice the boys walking away from you and you jogged to catch up with them. What was happening?

“Sam, we got here as fast we could.” You said, seeing how upset he was.

“Not fast enough. It doesn’t make any sense. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn’t a chance I could stop them from happening?” Sam sighed, looking at his brother, then at you.

“I don’t know,” Dean said, looking at his brother.

“So, what do you think killed him?” You asked the brothers.

“Maybe the guy just killed himself? Maybe there’s nothing supernatural going on at all.” Dean shrugged.

“I’m telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something Dean. I watched it trap him in the garage.” You looked at Sam. You believed everything he was saying. Sam wasn’t a normal person. Even though you had dreams about your mom’s death before it happened, that was the only time it happened. You didn’t know why you never got them again or what they meant.

“What was it? A spirit, poltergeist, what?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know what it was. I don’t know why I’m having these dreams, I don’t know what the hell is happening, Dean.” Sam said, getting worked up. He was scared and confused about all of this.

“Sam, it’s okay,” You put your hands on his shoulders. “Sam, look at me.” He looked down at you with worry in his features.

“We are going to figure this out, okay? You have no need to be scared. Dean and I are right here.” You saw him nod and take a deep breath. You let go of his shoulders and turned to Dean.

“Come on, let’s just pick this up in the morning. We’ll check out the house, talk to the family.” Dean said, opening the car door.

“Dean, you saw them, they’re devastated. They’re not going to want to talk to us.” You said, a bit worried about how this was going to go.

“Yeah, you’re right. But I think I know who they will talk to.” Dean said, smirking a bit. You didn’t like that smile. It was the smile of a Dean idea going to go bad.

“Who?” Sam said, getting into the car.

“I guess you’ll see then.” Dean chuckled and started the car up. You didn’t like this at all.


End file.
